


Just Like Old Times

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Battle Bros, M/M, can be platonic or nah, christmas gift with no christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Hi, thank you so much for this! This was a blast to draw, and the perfect ass-kicking out of an artistic roadblock. Your Dear Artist/Author notes were really interesting to read, and overall this was really fun to take on.





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfMyrtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfMyrtle/gifts).



Birch and Norman in a doubleteam battle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for this! This was a blast to draw, and the perfect ass-kicking out of an artistic roadblock. Your Dear Artist/Author notes were really interesting to read, and overall this was really fun to take on.


End file.
